Releasing fire
by Harmac79
Summary: The consequences of a shortcircuit. Im back and chapter 7 is up! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Releasing fire

Rating: T

Fiction: Kibbs  
Disclaimer: NCIS...not mine. If it would be, would Kate be dead?

* * *

Gibbs House 

Friday - late evening

Gibbs lay under his boat and closed his eyes. The last case had been tiring and a cup of bourbon did its part. Now he was enjoying the silence of his basement. 'Oh yeah, this is great.' He thought as the ringing of his cell broke the stillness around him. Gibbs growled. 'Oh damn. Please not another dead sailor.' He rubbed the bridge of his nose and reached for his cell without opening his eyes. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello Gibbs. This is Kate." he sat up. Her voice sounded strange. "Kate? Not that I would mind so much of your attention, but please don't tell me, we have a new case!" Silence. 'Oh please don't bite my head off.' Kate thought. "Kate, what's up?" he asked again. "Um… well…" 'That doesn't sound good.' his mind told him. "Do I want to know, what's wrong, Kate?" he waited. "That depends!" she replied uncertain. "On what?" 'I never had such a strange conversation with her before.' He was curious now. "How much do you like me?" Kate hadn't intended to let it sound that way. On the other end of the line Gibbs remained silent. 'Definitely the strangest conversation I had in my whole life.' "Kate, please would you tell me why you called me at this hour?" He became more short tempered. "I need your help." she answered with a low voice. "Okay, where are you? I come over." Gibbs said. "Actually I am standing right in front of your door."

"You what?" In a rush he rose and with fast steps arrived at his door. As he opened, Kate stood there with tousled hair, smut all over her face and a small gym bag over her shoulder She held little Toni in her arm and looked like a mess, a shy smile on her lips. This sight made Gibbs speechless, but in a second he recovered. He shoved Kate inside his house and closed the door behind them. Once inside Kate sat Toni down at her feet and inhaled deep.

"Kate, what's happened to you?" The concern in his voice was obvious. "My apartment… It's burnt down. Something had caused a short-circuit. I don't know. Now it's uninhabitable like the Sahara… I didn't know where to go." She looked down at her feet, embarrassed of her lack of other friends. "I mean, I wanted to go to Abby, but she is with McGee. And Dinozzo… No, that's not an option. I tried to reach Ducky, but…" her voice trailed off and tears ran down her cheeks.

Gibbs made a step forward and took her in his arms. He stroked her back while she cried. "Sh… It's all right, Katie." He whispered in her brown hair. As her sobbing ceased, he took her hand and dragged her upstairs to his bedroom. She said nothing. She trusted him completely. He placed her on the edge of his bed and cowered in front of her, so she had to look at him. "Kate, it's okay. You and Toni can stay here tonight." With his thumb he rubbed a little smut from her cheekbone. "Well, I'm sure you want to shower. It's over there." He pointed at the door to her left. Kate only nodded, not able to speak. "I go down again and make new coffee. If you need something, just call!" Gibbs rose and wanted to turn as Kate's hand caught his wrist. Their gaze locked. "Thank you." She whispered. "You're welcome. And now… shower. You smell like a scorched roast." He teased. That brought back a little smile on her lips.

"Um… Gibbs? I have only my bag from the gym, but there are no clothes in it, I could use." She looked at him askingly and he understood her unvoiced question. He went to one of his drawers and pulled out a USMC tee-shirt and some of his older running shorts. "Maybe a bit too big, but it has to do for now." he put them on Kates lap and left her alone.

Kate watched the door where Gibbs had just disappeared, but after some seconds she came out of her reverie and entered the bathroom. She took a look into the mirror and sighed. 'What now?' she thought, undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water worked its wonders. With closed eyes she let it run down her body. Now that she was here, in his house, she felt like everything would turn out fine, even if her 'whole life' was burnt to ashes in that fire.

After some more minutes under the water she stepped outside, refreshed and a little stronger than before. Surprisingly the clothes Gibbs had given her weren't so big… Okay the USMC shirt hung to her like an oversized nightgown and she had to search for a belt to hold the pants on her hips. But at least, she felt like a woman again.

Kate went down and the smell of coffee led her to his kitchen. As she stepped through the door, Gibbs had his back to her. "Smells great!" she said to let him know that she was there. He turned around with two mugs of steamy coffee. The sight in front of him let him marvel a moment. 'How can she be this gorgeous even in this old clothes?' As she noticed his trance, she stepped forward. "That's for me?" Kate reached out to take one of the mugs from him, but as she grabbed it, their fingers touched. The contact let a shiver run down her spine. Her eyes found his and tension rose immediately. She melt under his intensive gaze. A moment passed without any move.

Toni broke the spell as she came inside the kitchen and barked at them. Both withdrew quickly. Kate took her mug from him without looking at him. Gibbs was the first who found his voice again. "What about a more comfortable ambiance. We can go to the living room and there you can tell me, why you didn't want to stay at Dinozzo's!" Kate nodded and went out of his kitchen with a mischivious grinning Gibbs right behind her. 'This will get interesting!' he thought.

TBC

* * *

Hello there. Here is my next try to entertain the Kibbsies out there. I hope you can forgive me that my choice of speech is sometimes a bit 'bumpy'. I'm still learning how to do this. Please review and tell me what you think. 

And Ardin, if you read this, please update Class of '85. PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Here is the next update. It's a little longer but I thought it will be better to bring this part this way. Enjoy and please be nice.

* * *

_Gibbs found his voice first. "What about a more comfortable ambiance. We can go to the living room and there you can tell me, why you didn't want to stay at Dinozzo's!" Kate nodded and went out of his kitchen with a mischievous grinning Gibbs right behind her._

'_This will get interesting!' he thought._

He knew exactly why Kate wouldn't want to stay at Dinozzo's. 'Too much blond bimbos!' To find the way in his living area wasn't difficult. A warm glow shone through a doorway and the crackling of a fire could be heard. As Kate entered the room, she stopped and looked for her surroundings. It was homey. In front of the fireplace stood an old, dark leather sofa, to her left a wooden desk with a lot of old ornaments and in the other corner of the room were a lot of bookshelves. There was so much of it that it seemed like an old library. "I never expected you to be a bookworm!" she told him very impressed. "I'm not." He replied. "My dad was. He read every book existing on earth. After he died I couldn't part with it." Kate nodded, a little surprised by his spontaneous openness.

She walked in front of the fireplace where a lot of photos were placed. As she reached them she turned to Gibbs, who silently followed every move of her with his eyes. "Do you mind?" she asked always trying to respect his privacy. After all she felt a little bit like an intruder in his always so secretive life. Gibbs shook his head.

There were photos of him as a teenager with his mum and dad, Kate guessed. "You already had that piercing gaze of yours, when you were a young boy." Then she found one of him in uniform and another marine. "This is Jason, my best friend in Iraque. He saved my life twice." Gibbs told her, knowing that she was curious. Near that picture stood one, someone had taken one year ago on a crime scene. It showed Ducky, Gerald and her laughing about a clowning Tony. Beside the crime, it had been a funny day. "Didn't know, you got that!"

But it was the next photo that already caught her eye. The picture showed a beautiful, redheaded woman and a girl about six years old. She had wonderful long hair and Gibbs's azure blue eyes, but then Kate noticed the black little ribbon on the frame. "My wife Shannon and Kelly… my daughter!" Gibbs whispered into Kate's ear, what startled her a bit though she hadn't noticed him, standing right behind her. "She looks just like you." Kate's voice was barely hearable. "I didn't know, Gibbs. I'm sorry…" But in a soft voice he interrupted her. "Don't be." And with that he turned around, walked over to his couch and sat, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kate only looked at him, now understanding why he'd become the man he now was, at least a part of it. She didn't ask any further. She knew how secretive he was about personal matters and respected that. If he would want her to know, he would speak about it on his own. With a soft smile of understanding, she remained silent, glad that he shared that little bit of his past with her. Kate went to the couch and sat beside him.

Gibbs appreciated that she hadn't asked him about them. But that was one of the reasons he was so at ease with her being here in his house. She would never ask him something that he wasn't ready to tell her on his own. She was just sensitive enough to know that if he was ready to tell, he would tell. He watched her a moment as she tried to relaxed on the couch.

"So tell me, is there anything left of your apartment?" Gibbs asked and saw her tensing up in an instant. Kate sighed and put her mug down on the couch table. "Really… I don't know. As I arrived there after work, my neighbor held little Toni on her arm and cried. The fire brigade was already there. Out of all the windows on my floor came dark smoke and flames. A fireman told me that even when the fire is extinguished, there wouldn't be much left. Maybe tomorrow I can go inside and save what deserves to be saved." Kate's voice had become quit again and Gibbs knew how lost she must feel right now. Without hesitation he laid his arm over the backrest behind Kate and placed his palm assuringly over her shoulder. With his thumb he subconsciously traced little circles on it and felt her relaxing again.

Kate felt safe. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warmth. So she leaned into him and settled her head on the base of his neck. Some moments passed without a word. "Tomorrow, we'll go and look what's left of your life. I'll help you, Katie. Don't worry. Okay?" Gibbs whispered and looked down at her. He found her asleep. 'She must've been totally exhausted.' Carefully he freed himself from her sleeping form and put down his mug next to Kate's. "So Katie-girl! You can't sleep down here. This will be my place for the night." He spoke in a low voice. With one hand he reached under her knees and placed the other under her back. Then Gibbs lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

In his bedroom he placed her in the middle of his bed and tucked the sheets around her, but just as he wanted to turn and leave, he heard her whispering. "Can you stay with me some minutes? Only till I sleep, Gibbs?" Again he turned to her. She hadn't opened her eyes and to him she looked so lost and so fragile. He nodded. "Alright Katie, but you need to give me a little room in there." Kate slid over to the other side of the bed. "How can someone this small take so much space in a bed?" she heard him whisper and knew that he had that smile on his lips, she so rarely saw on him.

Gibbs sat down on his bedside and took of his shoes. He placed himself on top of the sheets and leaned against the headboard of his bed. 'Only some minutes' he told himself and closed his eyes. He felt her fingers entwining with his and gave her a little squeeze to let her know that it was okay. 'Now she needs a friend, not her old grumpy boss with all his rules. But only some minutes!' he told himself. But it wasn't only Kate who found peace that night. They both fell asleep within seconds in the wonderful proximity of each other.

Gibbs House

Saturday morning

The rising sun threw her warmth into the bedroom and her light played with the two close lying figures on the big bed. Gibbs woke first and glanced at his bedfellow. Carefully he stretched and tried to place his feet over the bed's edge, but the small person on his side threw one arm right over his abdomen. 'Caught!'

Gibbs tried to free himself from the uncooperative arm without waking the sleeping woman who belonged to this arm. Without any success. With every try the arm only tightened its grip on him. "You're not going anywhere!" a sleepy voice murmured. Gibbs grinned. 'If you'd only knew how much I would like to stay!' "A wonderful morning to you, Kate." Gibbs said. "But… I need to get up." In her sleepy condition Kate wasn't aware who she held hostage or perhaps she was, but she felt so damn great in her current position. "Hmmpf!"

From her unchanged posture, Gibbs reasoned that this meant "No!" 'Great!' he tried again. "Okay Kate, let me say it in another way. If I don't get up now, there will possibly be a little accident."

'Accident?' One brown eye opened and examined the situation. 'Oh god!' Like a flash she retreated from him. Gibbs smiled at her turning pink. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't know…" 'Oh dear god! This is so embarrassing.' Kate thought. "…know what, Kate?" Gibbs was now standing in front of the bed, the teasing smile still apparent on his face. "Oh please!" She burrowed her head under the pillows and Gibbs was laughing wholeheartedly now, but left her alone in her misery that definitely wasn't one. 'This was the best morning in years.' He thought. As he walked down the stairs he called out to her. "Ten minutes till breakfast, Agent Todd. So, move!"

"Move! Yeah Gibbs! Good idea." Kate rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. 'This is not going to happen again. You've had that under control a long time now. You'll not fall for him again. You're not some kind of high school girl anymore.' Kate told herself, but knew this was an already lost fight.

As Gibbs arrived in his kitchen, he was greeted by a very happy Toni. "Hey little one! Come on, I let you out." The little dog didn't need a second invitation and ran around Gibbs who went to his backdoor. Little Toni raced outside in Gibbs backyard. The air was warm and so he left the door ajar and the dog could explore the backyard on its own. He returned to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. He didn't hear any noise from upstairs and knew that Kate was still lying in bed, embarrassed over the little interaction between them. 'She needs a little motivation.' In a marine recruiting voice he called again. "Kate, get up!" That brought Kate out of her reverie and she went into the bathroom.

Right on time she arrived at the kitchen to discover that Gibbs seemed to be a great cook. On the counter were two plates with pancakes and eggs, two mugs of steaming coffee and currently Gibbs roasted bacon. "I didn't know what you like, so I made everything I found in the fridge." He said without looking up. "You needn't to do that much, Gibbs." Kate answered, affected by his thoughtfulness. "I know, but I wanted to. It's not often that I have guests." The bacon was ready and Gibbs placed it on the two plates. It was the first time he looked at her till she had entered the kitchen. He surveyed her from head to toe. He couldn't take his eyes from her. The hair hung loose around her shoulders. She'd taken a new one of his tee-shirts and wore the pants he gave her yesterday. Her bare feet were just as delicate as he ever imagined them to be.

"I hope you don't mind that I took a new shirt." Her shy voice asked, but Gibbs only stood there, drinking in her beauty. 'She is just perfect.' Her eyes searched his, but all what she saw in them, she'd never seen before. Kate became unsure, if she'd done right to take the shirt before asking for his permission. "Gibbs?" He cleared his throat from the big lump that had built there. "Of course, Kate. Take what you need." His tone was low and it sounded not like the usually grumpy boss-Gibbs. His gaze never left hers and Kate wasn't sure why he kept looking at her the way he did. It was going so deep beneath her skin that she knew, if she looked him in the eyes he would be able to read her like an open book and would know how she felt for him. So Kate looked at her feet and just like last night it was Toni who saved her as she came into the kitchen and jumped at Kate's legs.

"Hey Sweetie!" She took Toni in her arms and the little dog licked her face enthusiastically. Kate giggled at that. "It's okay. I know you love me, but that doesn't mean that you have to go that far." Gibbs laughed about how Kate tried to avert Toni's love bites. Kate sat her down again after the intensive greeting and took her plate and mug and went to his dining table, closely followed by a still laughing Gibbs. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" Gibbs shrugged and grinned at her. "It's a good thing that I know that you talked to that little dog." was the answer she got and Kate smiled at him. 'Definitely the best morning since years.' Gibbs thought and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

While they ate, they talked about a lot of things never running out of conversation material. It was just like the most ordinary thing in the world that they had breakfast together and as the plates were empty, Gibbs stood and brought them to the sink. He turned around, now a serious expression on his face. "So agent Todd, I think it's time to look what's left of your apartment." Kate nodded. She had pushed that thought behind successfully, because of his comfortable companionship.

Silently both went to his front door where Kate found the pair of shoes that possibly was the only one she owned now. Gibbs stood already outside and held the car door open for her as she came out with little Toni on her heels. Kate sat in and Gibbs saw how emotionally affected she was. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see." She nodded without looking up. So he closed her door and went over to the driver's side.

TBC

* * *

Okay, what do you think. I promise the next chapter will be filled with more romance and lot more humor. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

"_So agent Todd, I think it's time to look what's left of your apartment." Kate nodded. She had pushed that thought behind successfully, because of his comfortable companionship._

_Silently both went to his front door where Kate found the pair of shoes that possibly was the only one she owned now. Gibbs stood already outside and held the car door open for her as she came out with little Toni on her heels. Kate sat in and Gibbs saw how emotionally affected she was. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see." She nodded without looking up. So he closed her door and went over to the driver's side._

The drive was silent. Kate was so lost in her thought that at first she didn't notice Gibbs pulling in her driveway. Gibbs was shocked as they arrived at her building. All windows on Kate's floor were broken and black smoke traces painted the former white cladding. Kate was in shock too. The scene of destruction was worse in today's sunlight than in yesterday's dark. Both got out of the car and walked over to a young fireman, who must've been placed here to keep the building under surveillance.

Kate found her voice, even when to Gibbs she sounded small and broken. "Hello, I'm Caitlin Todd. I lived on the second floor in 2F. Is it possible to get in there?" The young man looked on his clipboard and his face filled with pity. "Yes Ms. Todd. The structural engineer cleared the building, but please be careful. A lot of broken glass is lying everywhere and don't be too optimistic. The fire didn't leave much behind." Kate nodded and looked back at the windows that former filled her living area with daylight. Gibbs stood behind her and felt the urge to take her in his arms and undo every pain she had to go through. But his self control let him stay behind her. The only thing he could do, was saying something that gave her the strength to move her feet. "You're not alone, Kate."

As they arrived at her floor the walls were over and over black from smoke and the burnt smell was biting in the respiratory tract. Reaching her apartment door that didn't exist anymore, a low "Oh my god!" escaped Kate's mouth as they entered. The fireman hadn't overdone. In her living room was nothing left that would be worth to save. Slowly she went to her former bedroom. She hoped that perhaps in there the fire hadn't ravaged like in her living area. Maybe a part of her life was still intact in the room behind the door in front of her. But as she opened all her hopes were wrecked to dust as she saw the ruins of the life she'd known.

On the floor near the burnt bed frame stood a little metal box. She went to get it, knowing exactly what the content had been. It contained all her favorite photos of her family, friends and … past. She cowered down and opened it. A gasp could be heard and hot tears began to trace lines on her cheeks. Gibbs, who had only watched her walking through the destructions, now rushed to her side and held her while she cried.

He watched at the content of that box, which seemed to be a great loss for Kate. It must've been photos of all people that meant a lot to her. Now only fragments were left. At some of them one could still make out what the picture had shown. Some of them seemed to be from work. At most of them the team members were visible, Tony and Ducky, Abby, McGee and her, and one of him smiling at something, but all pictures were burnt partly. Then he saw other pictures of people he didn't recognize but just looked like Kate's family. All were fragments now.

Kate burrowed her head in his chest and he stroked her back and whispered assuring words into her hair. "Everything is lost, Gibbs. What do I do now? I've nowhere to go." She sobbed and even his soft voice couldn't calm her. So he took her face into his palms and searched her eyes. Then he spoke again with a low but sincere tone. "Kate, listen to me! I told you, you're not alone and you can stay at my place till you find somewhere to start new. Now let's get out of here! We have a lot to do." She questioned him with her eyes and wanted to … she didn't know what she wanted right now. "But, Gibbs…" he silenced her by lying his index finger on her sweet lips and with a look that told her, he'd meant what he'd said.

Gibbs helped her to her feet and led her silently out of the building. As they got outside Kate stopped and turned back again. Deeply inhaling she told herself to move on. 'I'm strong enough and I'm not alone.' She looked at Gibbs, who already reached the car and opened the door for her. Smiling she went in his direction. "So what now Gibbs?"

Gibbs took the smile as a sign of her returning strength and gave her one of his so rarely seen 100percent smiles as answer. "I think we need to go shopping. You can hardly go to work in my USMC-shirts and running pants." One corner of his lips turned upstairs. "Even when Tony's face would be worth it." Kate laughed. "You could make it an order and I do it." She challenged him. Now Gibbs was sure, the old Kate was back. "I think about it." He never lost this whimsically smile as he started the engine. "The mall… There you go."

Kate was surprised. Never in her life had she imagined him to drive her there. Kate had thought he would drive back to his house, where she could take her own car. Never in her whole life had she expected him go shopping with her. Her surprise must've been written all over her face and Gibbs grinned at that. "What? I thought you'll need someone to carry all your bags and except of that, I need to buy some groceries when you stay at my place." Never had she thought that he would be this generous, even when she already knew that behind his b-for-bastard-attitude was a caring and lovable man. One of his rules filled her mind. 'Always expect the unexpected!' She smiled softly at him and placed her hand over his. "Thank you" she whispered. In response he entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed them.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and in comfortable silence. As they reached their target the first shop they went to was a clothes shop, where Kate would find something more appropriate for her all day life. They had spent already one hour in the shop and the sales clerk was making the money of the day. Kate had chosen at least five combinations of clothes for work and free time. Every new thing she wore, she showed to Gibbs for his judgment, who sat in a chair and enjoyed the show.

Gibbs waited patiently for her getting ready and studied a moment the world outside of the shop, while the sales woman spoke to Kate behind the curtains. "Show it to your husband. He'll tell you that you look stunning." She opened the curtains without waiting for Kate's permission. Gibbs had registered only the husband-part of their conversation and looked back in the direction of Kate's changing cubicle.

There she stood in all her glory, in a burgundy silk negligee. Gibbs stopped breathing instantly. It was just like a materialization of one of his dreams of her. Kate didn't know if she should say or do something. She just stood there and locked her eyes with his. Unable to speak he indicated her to turn around with a circling of his finger and she did. The gown was cut low in the back and ended just there where not too much is revealed, but definitely fantasy is inspired.

Gibbs rose and walked over to where she looked in the mirror. He stopped right behind her and searched her eyes in the glass. He leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear. "She's right. You look stunning, Kate. But…don't wear that in front of me." His voice was soft and seductively to Kate. She saw desire and want in his eyes that had never left hers. Her heart had missed a beat as his breath tingled down her neck and his radiating warmth embraced her skin. She closed her eyes, lost in his nearness, but as she opened them again he was gone. Gibbs had turned and brought some distance between them. "You should take it Kate." He said without looking at her.

Again he sat down in his chair and tried to calm his pounding heart. 'She doesn't want you. She doesn't want you….' Became his mantra in fighting for self control. Kate had disappeared behind the curtains and leaned now against the wall of her changing cubicle. Her whole world was turning upside down. 'There it was again. Desire and want, just like this morning in his kitchen.' One part of her mind told her, but the other part fought too. 'Oh, don't go there. Want is not love. He never would risk friendship for something flighty like want and by no means with you.' "Grrh! Shut up!" she said low enough that only she could hear it. But she forgot about Gibbs excellent hearing sense. He had heard it.

Kate sighed and straightened to slip in one of her new free time outfits. As she got out of the cubicle, Gibbs face showed no sign of anything, just like nothing had happened. 'Unreadable as ever' Kate thought and went to pay.

It was a good thing Gibbs had come with her. Never in the world would she be able to carry all the bags alone. They brought them back to his car and started a new shopping round. Kate still needed new shoes and underwear.

At first they went to a shoe store. A young salesman helped Kate with the choice. Gibbs eyed skeptically at the young man, who flirted openly with Kate. 'Where are all the 60 years old, blind, happy married or female salesclerks, when you need one?' he groaned silently as he watched them. 'Great, now you'll get jealous, old man. This is not good!' Then he heard it. "Can I call you sometime?" the kid asked and Gibbs saw Kate, how she took a card from the young man and scribbled something on it, then took the chosen shoes and went to the cash desk.

As both stepped outside the store Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. He blocked her way and glared at her. "How can you give a stranger like him your phone number?" Kate looked at him, silently smiling at his outburst of temper. "I haven't!" she said with a self confident smirk on her lips. Gibbs stared at her disbelievingly. "I wrote the number of a dating service on it." She said, turned away from him and headed for the next shop. Gibbs wasn't able to say a word. She had surprised him, but what was more surprisingly, was his incapability to hide his jealousy.

He followed her in a short distance and as she reached the lingerie shop, they agreed it would be best if Gibbs went to the groceries store while Kate would buy her underwear. Kate told him that she would find him in there when she would be ready and so they parted. And indeed buying the underwear didn't take long, even when two of her chosen undies could definitely called x rated.

Entering the groceries store, at first she couldn't find Gibbs, but as she rounded a pallet of ketchup bottles, she spotted him turning into the next corridor with a totally overloaded cart. "God Gibbs, I hope that is for the whole next month and not just for next week!" Kate greeted him happily. She glanced at the carts content and pointed accusingly at the articles in it. "Is anything in there that hadn't grunted, lowed or neighed at one time, Gibbs?" Gibbs grinning whimsically reached inside and pulled out a pack of frozen fish. "That's what I thought, Gibbs." Kate smiled at him. "Let's make another round!" It wasn't an invitation. It was meant as order, so they started for a second round.

Kate sorted out some of Gibbs chosen food and replaced it with healthier things. But she did it in a way she would not tread on his toes. Gibbs only watched her and smiled at her reasoning why he shouldn't eat some of the food he'd chosen. 'I could get used to this.' He thought. Sometimes he missed having a normal life with doing silly thing like that and never had he imagined it to be so much fun to go shopping.

One hour later

As they arrived at Gibbs house, Kate swallowed hard as her interims home came in view. Gibbs parked his car right beside Kate's. It felt strange, but not in a bad way and that confused her even more. In trance Kate got out of his car and followed him to his front door. She stared at him, while he opened the door for her. Toni, who felt a lot more at home as Kate, had already raced into the house. Still standing on his doorway Gibbs made a step towards Kate, knowing what her problem must be. He placed one of the groceries bags in her arms and with a clear voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Kitchen, Kate!" Kate shook her head lightly. "What?... Oh yes!" then stepped inside and went to the kitchen.

Gibbs had placed the other bags on the kitchen counter and leaned now at the sink, sipping on a glass of water. The shopping trip had made him thirsty like a camel. Kate started to refill the refrigerator. "Okay marine, what would you say if I cook us spaghetti with my famous broccoli-shrimp-cream sauce?" Kate asked still sorting through the items. She had her back to him so she couldn't see how his lips had turned upwards, but as she got no response from him she turned and saw him softly smiling at her.

"What? I thought that now that I live in your house for a while, at least I can cook dinner for you." Gibbs was still grinning and walked over to her, invading her personal space. It wasn't the first time he'd done that and usually it didn't make her nervous at all, but now her heart missed a beat as he leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear. "Next time Kate, call me Jethro, at least when we're at home. And… I'm not a marine anymore." Kate stared at him wide eyed and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Gibbs was still smiling as he left her alone in the kitchen. From outside he called "Spaghetti is fine, Kate. I'll bring in the rest of your bags." Kate stood there in shock, speechless. 'Have I just called my boss, the hard-as-bone-Gibbs what I think I have? Oh dear God!'

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all you readers and writers. Sorry... This time it took me a little longer to update. It wasn't easy for me to decide which way the story should go. So here it is.

* * *

_ "What? I thought that now that I live in your house for a while, at least I can cook dinner for you." Gibbs was still grinning and walked over to her, invading her personal space. It wasn't the first time he'd done that and usually it didn't make her nervous at all, but now her heart missed a beat as he leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear. "Next time Kate, call me Jethro, at least when we're at home. And… I'm not a marine anymore." Kate stared at him wide eyed and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Gibbs was still smiling as he left her alone in the kitchen. From outside he called "Spaghetti is fine, Kate. I'll bring in the rest of your bags." Kate stood there in shock, speechless. 'Have I just called my boss, the hard-as-bone-Gibbs what I think I have? Oh dear God!'_

One hour later

Gibbs was scooping the last fork of spaghetti in his mouth and chewed satisfied. "Tell me, wasn't it fantastic what I cooked for you?" he said with a mischievous smile on his lips. "You had cooked, Gibbs?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "I only remember you sneaking around the pots like a hyena and whining 'How long till we can eat?' " Gibbs loved to challenge her, verbally of course. "You only had to distract me in a better way." Now he grinned the loop side grin of his that Kate loved so much. "Oh. Okay Gibbs. And what way should that have been? I think there is no way to distract a marine-turned-special agent on his mission for food. How do you think I should have done that? Set off the fire alarm?" Gibbs started roaring and by that Kate couldn't stay serious.

After a while, Kate became silent and the expression on her face changed. "Gibbs?" A stern look was his response. "I'm sorry… Jethro." His lines softened. "I think we should clear our sleeping arrangements." That made him smirk and Kate noticed how ambiguous that had sounded. "I mean…. It's not right that I take your bed all the time, because I don't know how long it will take me to find a new apartment and… You can't sleep on the couch all nights and… I think we shouldn't share… I mean like last night. Oh God… Can you help me out here?" One side of his mouth had lifted and the lines around his eyes showed how much her babbling amused him.

"Kate. I have a guestroom. Yesterday you were so exhausted. I thought it would be better to let you rest instead of cleaning the guestroom that definitely needs a cleaning. But… today we'll do it. Then you can make yourself and Tony at home in there. The only thing we need to share is the bathroom, okay?" Gibbs asked. Kate only nodded, touched by his thoughtfulness. "I don't know how to thank you." Her voice was low. She still felt like an intruder in his private life. "Hey, you cooked for me!" The humor in his tone made her smile. He went over to her, laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it an assuring squeeze, before he went out of the room.

Later - In the guest room

Together they had needed the whole afternoon to clean and arrange the room for Kate. As Kate had seen the room in the first place, she hadn't even thought that it was possible to make the room inhabitable again. Gibbs had used it as storage room for all the things he couldn't place in his basement, because of the boat. "Well, at least it looks a lot better than your old apartment." Gibbs had joked and after a lot of work, the room was only filled with a bed, an old chair and a dresser. Now all of it needed a little bit cleaning. A comfortable silence settled between them. Gibbs was working on the floor and then at the windows, while Kate was cleaning the room items.

When Kate was ready with her workload she watched Gibbs silently from the edge of her bed. Lost in thought she marveled over his broad back, where every move caused a flex of his well trained muscles that could be seen even under his shirt. Her gaze fell on his very sexy behind.

Gibbs heard her sigh and turned his head to look if she needs any help. He found her staring at him, no… more staring through him with a secretive little smile on her face. "Daydreaming, Agent Todd?" Startled she looked up in his eyes. "Um… No. I just think you missed a spot there." She said to hide her faux pas, but Gibbs already saw the light flush of her cheeks. 'Want to know what she was dreaming about.' He thought but let it go for the moment. Instead he asked: "Where?"

Kate got up and went to the window he had worked on. "Well… there!" She pointed on a spot Gibbs already had cleaned minutes ago. "I can't see anything, Kate." Again he looked at her. His face showed the 'I know that you hide something'- expression that he often used in his interrogations. But Kate knew him long enough that this face held also a facet of humor.

"That's why I think you should let examine your eye weakening." Now he glared at her. "You think, Kate?"

Not so sure of his sense of humor anymore, she slowly backed away from him. Her ankles hit the old chair and Kate decided it would be better to have something between her and Gibbs who looked like a tiger in hunt for an easy prey. She stepped around it and Gibbs slowly came after her, the wet sponge still in his hand. "Gibbs! Don't do what I think you will do!" she said in a warning tone while she stepped back towards the door. Gibbs played the sponge in his hand like a baseball. "So tell me, what will I do Kate?" Kate almost had reached the doorframe as Gibbs rounded the chair. "Gibbs don't!" she had risen her hand to prevent him from throwing the sponge, he was still playing with. Gibbs grin grew. "Run!" he hissed and Kate made a beeline through the door with him hard on her heels.

Kate fled to his bedroom just over the floor and tried to take cover behind his bed. But Gibbs was faster. Before she could duck he hit her on the back of her head. "Oh you…" Kate had turned and held a warning expression on her face. She grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him. Gibbs caught it easily and stood now directly opposite to her. To defend herself she took the next pillow, but just as she did that, Gibbs face changed like he was now having enough of their little game and he dropped the pillow. She did the same and this was his chance to succeed another strike. Before Kate knew what just happened, he stood right beside her and had disarmed her.

He looked into her eyes with only a hint of a smile. "So tell me again Kate, what's wrong with my eyes?" Kate made one step back. "Um… nothing Gibbs! Blue as ever! I think." She whispered now aware of how close he really stood. She could feel the warmth radiating from him and his breath on her cheek as his low voice spoke to her. "Wrong answer, Katie!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. I know it wasnt nice to let you wait for this. Hope you like it.

* * *

_He looked into her eyes with only a hint of a smile. "So tell me again Kate, what's wrong with my eyes?" Kate made one step back. "Um… nothing Gibbs! Blue as ever! I think." She whispered now aware of how close he really stood. She could feel the warmth radiating from him and his breath on her cheek as his low voice spoke to her. "Wrong answer, Katie!"_

His nearness became too dangerous for her. She made another step back and hit the edge of his bed. Kate lost her balance. She started to fall as two strong arms grabbed her and steadied her with a firm grip on both sides of her waist. This touch ignited electricity in the little room that could burn the air.

Kate had not only lost the balance of her feet. She also had lost the balance of her heart and soul in his azure blue eyes that now could see right behind her highest created protection walls. He could clearly see what she wanted the most right now and what mirrored his deepest hidden dreams. One of his hands slowly wandered to her back and held her tight against him. The other one had loosened its grip on her waist and traveled now along her collarbone, up to her neck and jaw line. "Jethro." His name came out like a gasp as his thumb traced her bottom lip. The softness he felt there was his undoing. He needed to taste this sweetness. His lips brushed hers with a gentleness, Kate had never experienced before. At first she wasn't even sure if it really was happening.

As Gibbs felt that she wasn't responding he brought a little distance between them, but still didn't let go of her. "Kate, I'm…." But before he could finish his sentence Kate kissed him with all she had. He closed his eyes when her arms came around him. Gibbs couldn't help himself. The sweetness of her lips overwhelmed him. When she opened her mouth and their tongues met, all thoughts and doubts went out of the window. The soft moaning of his name inflamed him even more. Her skin, her scent, the sound of her voice, all of her was driving him crazy. Kate thought she would pass out of pleasure as he placed kisses along her jaw and neck, where he easily found that little spot that let her melt in his arms.

Gibbs had found his way back to her mouth and their kisses became more frantic and demanding. Hands were roaming over backs and found access to skin. But it wasn't enough. The feel of her velvety under his rough hands made him wish to feel, to touch and to discover everything that was his Kate. She must've known his desire and slowly raised her arms. Gibbs broke their kissing and looked into her eyes. He questioned her silently if she really wanted this. She needn't to say a word. Her eyes gave away, how much she wanted him.

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Gibbs drank in the sight in front of him. Should this really happen? Should he allow himself to have her? What if she thought of this as a one night stand or they try a relationship and it wouldn't work out in the end? He would never get over this pain. Not again. Not with her.

He was still staring at her and Kate saw the clouds built up in his eyes. Her arms wandered over his chest up to his face. She forced him to look into her eyes. "I would never hurt you, Jethro. I love you." She whispered and she was surprised how easily it came over her lips. 'How can she read me like this?' he thought. "It's a gift." He looked surprised. He didn't intend to say that question loud. "What if I hurt you? I'm not good at these kind of things." He said. Kate caressed his face. "And I am? Look at my track record. Maybe together…" Gibbs interrupted her with a deep sensual kiss. "Together sounds good to me, Katie." He whispered against her mouth.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Kibbs-fans out there! Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry that you all had to wait for an update this long. I had something like writers blockade. Hope you all forgive me!

Discaimer: ... NCIS - still not mine!!! Just borrowed them._  
_

* * *

_Gibbs interrupted her with a deep sensual kiss. "Together sounds good to me, Katie." He whispered against her mouth before he kissed her again._

The kiss became more and more passionate, tongues dueling for the upper hand. Hands caressing every part of skin they could reach. One of Kate's legs found its way around Gibbs waist and his hands caressed the sensitive skin on the inner site. The sensations he created were driving her insane. He broke their kissing to look deep into her eyes and the love that shone right back to him did something inside him he hadn't imagined to happen ever again after Shannon. It seemed the chain that had been around his heart for so long was now broken to pieces. "I love you, Kate." He whispered.

Tears ran down her cheeks, but she was smiling. Kate couldn't believe that the feeling was mutual. She had harbored her feelings for him for so long, thinking that she'd only imagined the interest he showed sometimes, the rare gestures like invading her personal space without reason, brushing her body when he walks by, staring at her when he thought no one noticed.

"I love you too, Jethro. Oh god, for so long..." He cut her off, attacking her lips once again.

Carefully he lowered them both onto his bed. The woman beneath him was all he needed… now and forever. Both groaned as the kiss deepened. Kate's body was tingling with anticipation. Gibbs trailing kisses from below her ear to her cleavage felt like iron brand her body with his name. She moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders hugging him closer to her. 'Thank God I'm not wearing a bra today!' Kate thought when Gibbs hand massaged her breast. He stopped nibbling on her neck and made a direct path down to her chest. Never wasting time he attacked her breast with his mouth and Kate responded in making the most wonderful noises he could ever remember hearing. He stole a peek at her face and saw that her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. She was biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep from crying out. The sight was almost too much for him. He couldn't help rotating his erection into her thigh.

Not getting enough access to his skin Kate pushed Gibbs up and helped him to remove his shirt, throwing it blindly across the room. He moved his hand from her breast down her waist, over her hip to her thigh. Gibbs lifted it slightly, bending her knee and moved his hand to the inside of her thigh. This brought another moan from Kate as her center fluttered and the throbbing increased.

She tugged Gibbs head up, away from her breast and claimed his lips again. Her hands were moving all over his exposed skin, from his hair, to his chest, around his back, and down his arms. This caused him to moan into her mouth and he subconsciously made firmer strokes with his hips against her thigh. "I want you… inside me… now." Kate whispered between kisses and by the word "inside" Gibbs had to hold back to cum instantly. With a groan he lifted himself a bit and both got rid of their remaining clothes.

Now that they were both naked they both savored the feeling of skin on skin. 'This is a memory I never forget.' Gibbs thought while now he could trace every sweet curve on Kate's body. His hand found its path to the apex of her thighs. He ran his fingers along her outer lips amazed at how wet she already was. Kate instinctively reached for his erection when he penetrated her core with his finger. Their bodies shuttered together at the intimate contact. Positioning himself back in between her thighs, Gibbs locked his gaze with Kate. The tip of his cock was already pressing slightly into her awaiting core. Gibbs could feel Kate's hips rotating, inviting him to sink into her warmth. Ever so slowly he pushed inside her, never losing eye contact. Feeling her walls closing in around him, it was a total contentment. He was whole again.

Soon they found their rhythm. It started slowly but soon the fire became too much to bear. Pure pleasure forced Kate to close her eyes. Nothing had ever felt this perfect. Gibbs could feel that she was close and he knew he too couldn't wait any longer. "Come for me, Kate." He whispered into her ear. It was her undoing. She convulsed around him and pushed him over the edge of bliss. He rode out their orgasm as long as possible, never wanting to let this feeling to go away.

Still joined, Gibbs rolled them over so that they lay on their sides face to face. Nothing was needed to be said. They just held each other, savoring the moment when peace fell over them and they drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Yes, I know it was short, but the next one is already waiting to go public... I promise it will be lot longer! And please be gentle... English is not my native language!!!!

Please R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

It was already dark outside when Gibbs woke. It seemed he'd slept some hours after making love to Kate that afternoon. 'Make love to Kate…where had this come from. One moment you're her boss, then you call her a friend and now you're laying in your bed between sheets that hold her scent after having made… love.' Gibbs who lay on his back reached out to touch her beside him. But she wasn't there. Thousands options ran instantly through his mind. 'Was she having second thoughts now?'

He climbed out of his bed, pulled his boxers on and went downstairs. Everything was dark and silent except that the basement door was open and light shone through it. He hadn't been down there since Friday, since… her. Slowly he made his way down, but stopped when he saw her tracing the wooden surface of his boat. She touched it like a precious porcelain doll. Kate ran her fingers fascinated over the material. Nothing she'd ever felt was so perfect - smooth and hard in the same moment. 'Just like him.' Gibbs watched her making her way around the boat. She was only wearing one of his NIS-shirts and her wonderful long legs poked out of it. Her graceful moves mesmerized him. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and saw Gibbs staring at her. Their gazes locked. But instead of anger that she'd intruded his private realm, she saw appreciation in his eyes. "This is beautiful." Her voice was low and he could barely hear her. "No, you're beautiful." Gibbs made his way to her side. "What's her name?" she asked him, feeling that she already knew the answer. "Kelly." He said with a far away look and sadness took hold of him one short moment before he could meet her gaze again. "That's what I thought." Kate whispered and reached out to him.

Kate made a step forward and caressed his lightly stubbled jaw with her fingertips. Gibbs arms found their way around her waist and pulled her tight against him and in one swift motion he had her trapped between himself and one of the boats ribs. "Slowly I'm beginning to think you already know me pretty well, Katie." Kate smiled at him. "You've no idea!" She said mystical to him. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked like he thought about this a moment. "I think I don't want to know… for now." He whispered against her mouth before he kissed her.

It was incredible what he could do to her with a single kiss and his proximity. Kate felt her knees go weak and if Gibbs wouldn't hold her captive with his body against the wooden, she wouldn't stand anymore at all. It was so easy to forget everything with him and just slip into the moment and give in to the desire. The kissing had started out slow and sensual, but soon became more and more driven by lust. Gibbs couldn't help it, but she was making him feel like a horny teenager again. He wanted her again… needed her… again. He encouraged Kate to wrap her legs around him by grabbing her buttocks and Kate didn't need to be forced. She too wanted more since he'd started to kiss her. Willingly she entwined herself around him.

Feeling that she wasn't wearing panties made him groan. Gibbs disengaged from the wooden support with Kate still around his body and lowered her onto the bench under the boats skeleton. He kneeled between her legs. Feeling his erection against her, Kate responded with rolling her hips against him. Gibbs helped her to remove his shirt from her burning body. There she was, naked in all her glory. The little working lamp bathed her skin in a warm gleam. He leaned back a bit to look at her. Little goose bumps appeared on her skin while his gaze traveled over her body.

Gibbs hands moved around her body and came to an halt between her shoulder blades. When he moved his hands back down along her spine, Kate bent her back in pure pleasure. She was melting under his hands. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. Everything was just perfect. He began to trail kisses from the valley between her breasts to her belly button, when the smell of her arousal filled his nostrils. He needed to taste her, know what was essentially her, so he traveled further down. He could see how wet she already was. Looking back up to her face, he saw that she had closed her eyes. "Kate, look at me!" Unwillingly she opened her eyes. "Tell me what you want!" he hissed and his hot breath against her made her shiver. She struggled to find her voice. "Touch me… Lick me… Love me!" she whispered. Now knowing that he had full control over her, the famous Gibbs smirk appeared on his face. "Try and stop me." With that he kissed his way between her thighs.

He rubbed his cheek on her legs, touching her with his lips. Kate felt his tongue parting her, and then the wet heat of his mouth, covering her. She felt him suck her folds into his mouth, and run his tongue along the sensitive seam. Kate was aware of the care he was taking to bring her pure pleasure. When he reached her opening, he darted his tongue inside. He did this several times and then thrust his tongue up inside her. He licked at her walls, feeling them slide around his tongue. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her tighter to him. Then he moved to her clit. Taking it between his lips he flicked his tongue over it, hard and fast. Kate started to moan at the sensations he created. His tongue was driving her wild. His hands were holding her still for his mouth assault.

Gibbs took his hand and inserted one finger inside her. She was so wet, there was almost no friction, so he placed a second one in her. He started to move his fingers slowly and worked them up inside her. When they were completely sheathed, he let go of her clit. Inside her he curled his fingers slightly, feeling her walls give and contract around him. He watched her face, when he started to move them. He was thrusting his fingers inside her and Kate was meeting each thrust. "More" she gasped. So the next time he pulled out completely and without missing a stroke, he inserted a third finger.

Kate's movements were becoming frenzied. He bent his head again, and sucked her clit into his mouth. Kate looked down at his head and hands moving on her. Continuing to stay in a half sitting position Kate thrust her hips to his face and hands and feeling the new movement, Gibbs raised his eyes to her. Kate trembled at the sight of his blue eyes rising above her sex, while his lips moved hungrily on her. She threw her head back and gave into the sensations he was rousing in her. Continuing to circle her hips, Kate drove his fingers further into her.

Gibbs felt her walls stroking his fingers, and felt the tremors in her legs along his body. His tongue was bringing Kate close to the edge, but instead of letting go, he moved faster. Suddenly Kate cried out his name and stiffened on his fingers. Gibbs continued to suck and move within her, until her tremors passed. Removing his fingers, he licked them until the taste of her was gone.

Coming to her senses again Kate realized that Gibbs had pushed his boxers down and had positioned himself to enter her. Her smiling was all he needed to know. Slowly he pushed into her. Kate thought she would go insane. Still sensitive from the former orgasm she fought the urge to cry out, when he set a steady rhythm. He wanted her to come again with him. With his thumb he started to play with her clit again and it didn't fail its purpose. He felt her walls contract around him when she came the second time and now he too could let go. There is a thin line between pain and pleasure and now Gibbs knew for what moments this phrase was hold for.

Slowly coming down from their heights, Gibbs had leaned down between Kate's breasts and tried to gain control of his breathing. With her fingers, Kate combed calmingly through his hair. "I love you, Jethro." Gibbs looked up at her and gave her a gentle kiss. Slowly sliding out of her and just regretting to let go of the warmth this fast, he helped her up. "I think we should go upstairs, where it is a little warmer, Katie."

Till now Kate hadn't realized that the basement was in fact a little chilly to wear nothing. Nodding she took the NIS Shirt and went upstairs. Gibbs, watching her, pulled on his boxers and followed her upstairs. When she had reached the basement door, he caught her and encircled her in his arms from behind. Kate stopped and leaned into his embrace. "I never want this to end, Kate." She closed her eyes. There was nothing more perfect he could have said to her. She turned her head to look at him. "Me too, Jethro." Then she gave him a butterfly kiss on his jaw. They stayed this way one moment, but Kate's stomach growled loud enough for both to hear. "Jethro, I'm starving!"

Gibbs wriggled his brows. "I haven't gained enough strength for another round… yet." Kate slapped him on the arm. "Oh you poor little baby. Have I worn you out?" She asked in a sing sang voice and with that she wriggled out of his embrace and pushed through the door to put a little distance between them. Gibbs smiled at how playful she was with him. She was forgetting in what positions they were and what problems would appear on Monday. They needed to speak about that. But for now, it didn't matter. She loved him… Jethro - the man and not Gibbs - the boss. And it was all that was important to him.

He moved through the door. "What did you just call me, Agent Todd?" he called in his best boot camp-voice. But he smiled when he heard her giggle in the kitchen and went there to find her half disappeared inside his fridge.

TBC

* * *

_ Hope you like it. Enjoy!_


End file.
